


Lemon Mythologies: Hsu Hao

by DatTarkatan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatTarkatan/pseuds/DatTarkatan
Summary: A collection of gay sexual stories starring Hsu Hao.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { Original story posted on Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11340795/1/Lemon-Mythologies-Hsu-Hao }

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, waking up in a strange place. I am Hsu-Hao, the greatest member of the Red Dragon clan. Okay maybe not the greatest, but the only other people who have names are Mavado and Daegon. Seriously, I have no idea who these other clansmen are but they're pretty good at dying. Anyways I'm getting off topic."

"You were knocked out by a horde of tarkata, They claimed you as there prize." a soft voice spoke. "My name is Ashrah, and I was imprisoned here many years ago. These tarkatans are savages, using you for whatever they want. The only way out is by beating Baraka, but I'm no match for him."

"These ugly bastards aren't going to keep me here." I said as I stormed off. That may not have been my best idea because soon after I ran into a tarkatan.

"Blow me!" the tarkatan said.

"No way!" I shouted back. Immediately after the tarkatan grabbed my head and forced me toward his cock. His tarkatan penis was much bigger than that of a human. His dick was shoved down my throat and he was making me suck it all. The tarkatan kept a firm grip on my head, not allowing me to get free. It was humiliating but I kind of liked it. I continued to deepthroat his cock, rubbing my tongue against his shaft. I looked up at the tarkatan and I could tell he was ready to blow. I braced myself as all of his hot cum shot down my throat. The tarkatan walked away and soon after I made it too Baraka's post.

"What are you doing here slave!?" Baraka said as I walked toward him.

"I am not your trophy! And I will fight for my freedom!" I lunged to Baraka, but my attack was quickly countered. He began to punch me until I fell to the ground and then he had the nerve to kick me when I was down. I was ready to accept defeat until I   
remembered what Ashrah said. "The only way out is by beating Baraka..." That's it.

When I was given a clear shot, I forced my hand to Baraka's crotch. I ripped off his underwear and held his massive cock in my hand. The tarkatan general was confused. I began to stroke his cock, beating him off. Baraka's knees were getting weak as I rubbed his shaft and massaged his balls. Baraka fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"Before you leave. Tell me. How much experience do you have doing things like this." Baraka asked.

"Well I have a few stories I can share..."


	2. Erron Black

"I'm looking for Kano, he's a gang leader with cybernetics." Erron Black said.

"I can't say I've seen him. Now get out of here." I told the cowboy.

"Looks like you've got some cybernetics. You also have a symbol of a dragon. Sounds like a description of Kano to me." Erron replied.

"What!?" I'm not Kano!" I shouted at him.

"Unless you can change my mind, I'm taking you in." Erron said, pointing a revolver to my forehead.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked. I was to scared to think of any rational way to prove my identity.

"Hmmm. Come with me." He said.

I followed the cowboy to the back of the building I was in. It was cold and gross but, it was also unlikely anyone would see us here.

"Strip." Erron instructed me.

I obeyed his every command. I threw my hat to the ground and began slowly pulling off my pants. I looked up at him while I did it. I could see a bulge forming in his pants. I turned around and pulled down half of my underwear, showing an asscheek. I pulled it completely down soon after as Erron Black laid on the ground.

I approached him and took out his throbbing cock. I got on top of him, sitting on the head of his penis. I groaned as thr tip penetrated my anus. Erron grabbed my asscheeks as he pulled me down, forcing his dick to go deeper inside me. I moaned out as my own penis began to become erect. I bounced on the cowboy's cock, my ass made a clapping sound everytime I landed on Erron's lap.

After, he picked me up and slammed my back on a wall. Keeping my back to the wall, he spread my legs open and shoving his cock deep into my asshole. His hard thrust caused the back of my head to bang on the wall. I continued to moan, ignoring the pain. With one hard final thrust, Erron Black released his cum into my ass.

"I knew you weren't Kano. I just needed to relieve some stress." Erron said, throwing som money at me. He walked away, continuing his search for Kano. I just stayed there, panting.


	3. Cassie Cage?

I was dragging Cassie Cage through the living forest. My orders were to bring her to my superior Mavado. I wasn't entirely sure why he wanted her, but I don't get paid to ask questions. I have to admit, it's really easy to get lost in that forest. I decided to take a break and rest under a tree. Cassie was tied up, she wasn't going anywhere. When I woke up, Cassie had regained consciousness and was struggling to get free.

"Let me go asshole!" Cassie shouted at me.

"That's just rude." I replied.

"I don't normally do this, but I can make it worth your while if you let me go." She winked.

"You're crazy." I said

"I'm not crazy. I'm a cage." She spoke as she moved her head to my crotch.

Cassie used her teeth and was able to pull down my pants with them. She rubbed her breast against my dick and licked it all the way the balls to the head. I've never had a hostage do this before and I really wanted to see how far this would go. So, I cut the ropes binding her. Cassie stood up and took off her pants, revealing a pair of pink panties with a dragon logo on them. There was something strange though. She had a bulge. Cassie slowly removed her panties, taking out her semi erect cock. Needless to say I was shocked.

Cassie walked up to me and ripped off my pants entirely. She grabbed me, turned me around and forces her cock all the way in my ass. She held me off the ground, bouncing me up and down. Her boobs were pressed up against my back and she was stroking my cock. I shouted in pain and pleasure while she pounded my ass. Cassie began to shout humiliating phrases at me like "Do you like that bitch!?" and "How does my dick feel!?" I had no choice but to submit to her.

Cassie took her cock out and turned me upside down. She held me by one leg and shoved her fully erect penis down my throat. I gagged on her cock, while she shoved her tongue in my asshole. I was forced to deepthroat her dick while she ate out my asshole. Soon after she shot pounds of her cum down my throat forcing me to swallow all of it. At the same time I shot out some cum of my own. Cassie left me there without any pants, as she ran back to where she came from.


	4. Jacquie Briggs?

_Many Years Ago_

* * *

 

 

"Gotcha! You aren't getting away this time Hsu-Hao!" Jax shouted at me.

"I'm guessing you're still upset about me blowing up the O.I.A. Don't worry, you'll join your old friends soon." I rebuttled.

Jax didn't reply. He always did think actions spoke louder than words. I was unaware of how much rage Jackson Briggs had in him that day, but I definitely felt every bit of it when he punched me in the face. My jaw shattered as I fell to the ground.

The major grabbed the chest place that was protecting my cybernetic heart and began to pull it . Using all his strength I could feel him slowly ripping it off. My breathing got heavier and my vision blurred as I accepted my fate. Death was inevitable, or at least it would have been if it wasn't for one thing Jax didn't plan on.

Out of the shadows my superior, Mavado, fired his grappling hook. The hook grabbed onto Jax's face and Mavado yanked him off me. I was carried out of there and brought to the Red Dragon base. My cybernetic heart was fully repaired and upgraded. This was not the last time Jax heard of me.

_Last Year_

* * *

 

 

"I thought you were smarter than this Hsu Hao." Mavado said.

"This is smart. If I take out Jax's kid, he will show up. While he's busy grieving one powerful Krystal laser blast will make sure we never hear from him again." I explained.

I had no more time to argue with Mavado. I travelled to the new O.I.A. building in search of Jacqueline Briggs. As expected she was there, in a high tech training room. She fought similar to her father, that was a mistake on her part. I was prepared to telegraph her moves and counter them, resulting in her slow and painful demise.

I made my way into the training room and spoke, "Say hello to your uncle Hsu-Hao."

"I heard about you. My dad should have killed you." Jacquie spoke without an inch of fear in her voice.

"I'll make sure not killing me sooner will be his biggest regret."

Jacquie threw the first punch, but I grabbed her arm and delivered a kick to her stomach. She was knocked back as I brought out my Sun and Moon Blades. Jacqui smashed her fist together, causing her gauntlets to spark. Her father never did this before, but a few sparks wasn't enough to scare me. I performed my charge up stance, causing my fist to glow red.

Jacquie put up a pretty good fight, blocking my blades with her gauntlets and punching me quite a few times. After a few seconds of a stalemate I was able to land a powerful slash on Jacquie's forearm. The gash was deep and went from her wrist to her elbow. I thought I had the upper hand, but Jacquie used the injury to her advantage. She used her other hand and shoved it in the wound. Her hand was covered in blood and she threw the blood in my eyes, blinding me. With my vision obscured, Jacquie swept my legs. I fell face first with my ass in the air.

"This'll be fun." Jacquie said, ripping a hole in my pants that exposed my butthole.

Jacquie removed her pants, revealing a massive throbbing cock. The adrenaline from the fight must have aroused he. She took her fully erect cock and forced all of it deep in my anus. I screamed out hoping someone would stop this. Using her uninjured arm, she grabbed me and pushes my ass against her pelvis. Her huge dick ripped apart my ass with every thrust. I continued to yell, my screams eventually becoming moans. I had no choice, but to succumb to her. Jacquie continued to thrust and slap my ass. My body was going numb and with a loud shout, Jacquie blew her massive load inside my ass. My anus leaked her warm white cum.

Jacquie's penis was covered with cum and still squirting. Some of her cum was shot onto my back. Someone had to clean the cum off Jacquie's dick and that someone was me. She lowered my head to her huge cock and forced me to suck the tip. I swirled my tongue around it, also licking her shaft I spat on her penis before striking it with both hands. I can hear her moaning under her breath. Jacquie's cock throbbed as my throat took in about half of it. She thrust as the walls of my throat rubbed against her shaft. I deepthroated her, my head running into her stomach. To my surprise Jacquie wrapped her hands around my own dick and began jacking me off. I continued to suck all of her dick while she stroked my now fully erect penis. I was ready to burst, and I could tell Jacquie felt the same. I came first, then she pumped her cum in my mouth. It was far too much to swallow. I coughed it up. Her cum landed on my body and my pants.

My mission failed. I got up and removed myself from the training room. A man covered in cum was not much of a threat so my escape was relatively easy. Though my spirit was broken that day, I still demanded vengence. Walking back to the Red Dragon base I began to hatch a new plan to kill Major Jackson Briggs.


	5. Shao Kahn and Goro

"Why am I Here!?" I shouted at both of them

"Because we are all going to have some fun." Shao Kahn said as he ripped off his dress and exposed his muscles and that he was wearing a zebra print thong that showed off his huge bulge.

The emperor walked toward me and got on his knees. Obviously I was confused. Shao Kahn grabbed my pants with his mouth and tore a hole in them. My cock poked out the hole and he started to lick the shaft and tip until it got hard. He grabbed my erect member and jammed it in his mouth, ramming it into his cheek. I never thought someone as powerful as Shao Kahn would be gagging on my cock but it was actually happening. My dick was getting covered in his saliva and he quickly started to deepthroat the entire thing. I couldn't stop moaning his name as I felt my penis run against his throat.

As he sucked I grabbed his thong and pulled it forward. His eyes widened as I gave him a wedgie. I grabbed his big ass with my two hands and used one finger to push the cloth in further. I can tell the kahn was enjoying it so I pulled the thong down and started to finger his asshole. I stretched his asshole open, rubbing and spitting on it. My finger moved around in the emperor's anus and I could hear him moan slightly. Goro appeared to be getting because he shoves his massive cocks in my face. I stopped fingering Shao Kahn and stroked the two huge dicks.

When Goro got hard and ready he walked behind Shao Kahn and shoved both cocks in the emperor's ass. Shao tried to scream out in pain but I pushed his head down and forced him to choke on my cock. Goro fucked him hard, causing the back of the emperor's throat to collide with my penis. Kahn gagged on my penis and soon I cummed down his throat forcing him to suck it all. Soon Goro did the same but he took his cock out and blew his load on Shao Kahn's back.

I thought I was about to leave but Goro had one more thing to do with me. He bent me over then put Shao Kahn on my back. I was confused until Goro put one cock in my ass and his other back in Shao Kahn's ass. I should have known I wasn't going to leave that easily. Goro humped hard and fast. I've never had a cock as big as a shokan's before. It stretched me out but felt so good. Goro had an unreal amount of stamina and thrust his cock in and out for what felt like eternity with the occasional ass slaps. I was at my breaking point, my body was about to collapse, and at that point Goro filled me and the emperor with his hot shokan cum. It leaked out and soon I was in a puddle of his lovely semen.

I was let free soon after that but I was sure they would come get me again at some point in the future.


	6. Johnny Cage

I approached the line clutching my beloved DVD copy of Tommy ScissorFist. At the end of that line was the star of that movie, Johnny Cage. Finally, I would get my favorite actor's autograph on my favorite movie. The others in line gave me some strange looks but that's typical when you're a shirtless man with a robotic heart. I slowly approached the desk where Johnny was signing. There was only two people in front of him now, I was so close I could smell the cheap cologne Johnny was wearing then…BOOM. A security guard placed a sign that read 'gone to lunch' and Johnny was escorted out with two beautiful women by his side. I knew he wasn't going to lunch. Who goes to lunch at nine in the morning!? Johnny was going to have sex but that was no real excuse. I was going to get this autograph no matter what, and if its women Johnny wants, it's women he would get.

I travelled to the nearest store to purchase a disguise. I picked up some tight fitting red and black lingerie that I wore under a green miniskirt and a blue crop top. I grabbed a long blonde wig and put on as much lipstick, eyeliner, and blush as possible.

I ran back to the autograph signing as fast as I could…that was the moment I learned I can't run fast so I bought a taxi after about ten seconds. Johnny was still 'Gone to Lunch.' So, I travelled to a back room where he was staying, there was one security guard in front the door so I used my beauty to seduce him. For some reason, he ran away and vomited as soon as he saw me. I guess he never saw a beautiful lady before. I knocked on Johnny's door and he opened.

"Oh, another one…alright come on in." Johnny said. The smell of alcohol on his breathe hits me like a truck, but I don't care. I was finally able to meet my favorite actor. I reached for the DVD but realized my miniskirt had no pockets and I left the DVD at the store. I facepalmed hard but realized that I had the potential to get something better than an autograph. I was going to have sex with Johnny Cage.

"Go on, let's see what you got." Johnny said as he unbuttoned his pants. I took off my shirt and skirt, showing off my lingerie. My boner is apparent but Johnny doesn't seem mind. Good thing he's drunk. The movie star revealed his massive cock and I felt pretty jealous but I did what I had to do anyways, I got on my knees and started to stroke his penis and rub his balls. He looked unimpressed so started to lick his dick from the balls to the tip. I circled my tongue around its head but still he didn't moan or anything. I wasn't going to disappoint my favorite actor so I put his entire cock down my throat deepthroating it. Johnny grabbed on my wig and started pulling hair. It's about time he starts reacting. He started to push my head up and down causing me to gag but I didn't mind. I would do anything to make him happy…his cock also tasted great. Johnny pushed my head down but this time he didn't let me go. He groaned then blew his load down my throat. I didn't have a choice but to swallow all of it. Delicious. Immediately after without hesitation he bent me over an old couch and moved my panties out of the way.

"Wait I don't think I'm ready." I said, trying to catch my breath.

I'm not sure if Johnny heard me. He shoved his massive cock deep into my ass. I screamed out in pain at first but soon I submitted to him and moaned out his name. He wasn't gentle at and I loved it. Cage slapped my asscheeks as he ravaged me, leaving a red handprint. I pushed up against him and arched my back. I could feel his huge dick in my stomach. He never stopped. Thrust after thrust I could feel my body started to collapse, but I had to be strong for him. His precum started to drip and I was preparing myself for his full load.

The movie star turned me around then picked me. He looked me in my eyes then passionately kissed me. His tongue wrestled with mine, but I let him dominate my mouth. He slammed me down on his cock one last time and filled me up with his lovely man-milk. I screamed out and I came in my panties as well. He passed out immediately after and I still wanted my autograph so I stole some signed paperwork he had laying around. I also took a lock of his hair.


End file.
